


I'll Be There For You

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - needing each otherHarry and Merlin have always needed each other...no matter what.(is it showing my age {46} that while coming up with the title, two songs went back and forth in my head?  "I'll Be There for You" by Bon Jovi, and the theme song from "Friends," by The Rembrandts?)





	I'll Be There For You

I’LL BE THERE FOR YOU

“Harry, I don’t know what the fuck ye were thinking, causing an explosion and throwing yourself out a window. Because if ye think for one minute I will be fine without ye, ye are very wrong. I cannot live without ye. It’s hard enough right now, putting on a brave face in front of the recruits and everyone else. Especially that boy of yours…I think he will either be complete and utter trouble, or he’ll be the best knight this agency has ever seen. Ye need to wake up, Harry, so ye can see which way it turns out. I love ye, Harry Hart. I need ye…cannae live the rest of my life without ye…”

 

“I made a grave mistake.”

“People argue, Harry, it happens all the time.”

“Not like this…I said some horrible things. I made him think I was disappointed in him, and I’m not. I should have known that he wouldn’t shoot his dog. He’s had so few people…or creatures…give him unconditional love. I need you to tell him…need you to tell him I’m sorry, and I’m proud of him.”

“Ye can tell him when ye get back, Harry. And I think he understands.”

 

“What is this?”

“What does it look like? It’s my formal resignation from Kingsman.”

“Nae. It’s a new liner for my rubbish bin.”

“Merlin, what the hell did you just do?”

“I tore up whatever that was and threw it away. Now, about you taking the name of Arthur…”

“I will do no such thing. Didn’t you hear what I just said? That was my letter of resignation, which, I might add, took me two hours to write, thank you very much. Because I can’t see, due to my MISSING EYE. My handwriting is horrible, I had to look up most of the words in a dictionary. Words like “table,” and “privilege,” and “honor, and “knight.” It was mortifying.”

“Harry, I don’t know if ye are aware, but ye were shot in the head. Ye might always have issues.”

“I can’t have issues and be part of Kingsman.”

“Yes, ye can. We have the best doctors and therapists on the planet, and in case ye forgot, ye have me. But perhaps ye HAVE forgotten, since you’ve nae kissed or touched me sexually since your return to England. Perhaps you’ve forgotten how much I love ye, and perhaps you dinnae love me anymore.”

“Merlin…Hamish…how can you still love me? I’m broken and battered and half a man. I can’t…”

“Your brain works, it just works slowly. We’ll get it up to speed, and if we cannae, that’s fine, because I’m smart enough for the both of us. Ye will learn to manage with one eye, and I will get R and D to work overtime making new and exciting eyepatches for ye. Perhaps with a laser? I’m assuming your prick still works, and even if it does nae…Christ, Harry. I’ve been in love with ye since the moment I met ye, and that was months before I ever touched your prick.”

“Forgive me, Hamish. I’m just…frightened.”

“And that is probably the most courageous thing you’ve ever said. I’m here for ye, Harry. Always.”

 

“You promised you were here for me, Hamish. You PROMISED. You said you’d be here, you’d always love me. You put me back together when I was broken, but now…I can’t repay the favor. I can’t fix you. You’re the brains and I’m the looks, remember? That’s what you always said. I cannot go into the lab and make you new legs. I cannot even get your brain back online. You’re hooked up to machines and tubes and they’re helping you because I can’t. I don’t know what to do, Hamish. What do I do if leave me? Who will put me in my place? Who will put up with my ridiculous arrogance, my embarrassing ego? Who will hold me when the nightmares come? You need to wake up, Hamish. I swear to God, if you wake up, I will do everything for you. I’ll carry you to the loo, hell…I’ll change your bedpans. I’ll be your legs, your feet, whatever you want. I’ll hold you in my lap at the table if I have to. Just…come back.”

“Harry…Haz…c’mon, doctors want us out.”

“No. NO. He needs me here. Don’t you see? He needs me…because I need him and we need each other and we never leave. EVER.”

 

“What is that?”

“Are you sure YOU’RE not the one with the permanent brain damage? It’s a wheelchair.”

“I will nae be driven around in…”

“Oh, but you will. And I’m going to do the driving. We need to go down to R and D.”

“Nae, I’m going to rest.”

“Fuck that. You’ve been resting for weeks. Your people need you, and I need you. They also need you down there so they can start measuring you for legs.”

“I cannae wear legs.”

“Oh, you most certainly can. The people in that department were hand-chosen and trained by you. They will create something spectacular, and you will be Merlin again.”

“What am I now, then? A broken fucking man, who cannae even wipe his own arse.”

“Oh, you can most certainly wipe it. You just like making me do it.”

“Harry, I cannae do it…I’m half…”

“You’re twice the man I ever was. I need you. Do you know how hard it’s been for me? I’ve needed to shop and clean and, God forbid, do laundry. You need to get your arse back in gear before I have a mental breakdown.”

“So, it’s not because ye love me.”

“Of course not. I need you.”

“Aye. And I need ye, too, Harry Hart. More than anything in the world.”

“I love you, Hamish.”

“I love ye, Harry. Now put me in that contraption and get me down there before I change my mind.”


End file.
